Love Sick Losers
by Blue Arashi
Summary: I don't want you. That's what Trunks had to say to Pan. She is 16 and he is 32 it could have never worked. But what happens when a rift in time causes a 17 year old Mirai to come and play?
1. Yoshimara is EVIL

            Hey everyone! I'm finally starting a new story! YAY!! Well, anyways here it is…

"Welcome to the real world Miss Son." Mrs. Yoshimara stated coldly. Pan stared at her with a mixture of emotions growing inside of her. She had been taken into the school deans' office because of a confrontation she had had with one of her male classmates.

"You can not strike one of your fellow students because of a snide remark. You must come and report them to us." Mrs. Yoshimara was the meanest person on earth let alone the most evil employee at Orange Star High School.

"But I tried to say something to you guys a long time ago but nobody listened to me now they did." Pan stated. Her temper was rising and that was never a good thing as poor little Tenshi Okamara found out just a few hours previously.

"Now I am going to have to contact your parents and tell them about your little escapades."

"This is bull… crap." Pan was highly upset but she knew that there were certain things she most definitely couldn't say even in the predicament she found herself in at the moment. Instead of cursing the broad out like she wanted to she just played with the many safety pins in her black skirt.

"Excuse me Miss Son. What was that?" Mrs. Yoshimara asked her eyebrows rising up her forehead as the words passed through her lips.

"Nothing." 

"What's wrong Pan why are you so upset? You put this upon yourself." 

"It's just… sometimes the people up here act so stupid. I mean he should be the one in here not me." Pan said shaking her head.

"What did you just call me?"

"Huh?" Pan felt like she had just missed a step in their conversation.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Mrs. Yoshimara asked.

"No!" Pan answered absolutely confused. 

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't." 

"So now you're calling me a liar?" Mrs. Yoshimara asked. Turning her swivel chair around to type the events into her computer. "See now you've messed up. I was going to let you go with a slap on the wrist, but, see you just couldn't keep your mouth shut." 

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't call you stupid!" Pan stated her voice was now rising in frustration.

"You said the people up here are 'stupid'", Mrs. Yoshimara said while making the quotation marks with her fingers, "and last time I checked I worked up here." She said while continuing to type.

"Fine. If you want to be called stupid, then I'll call you stupid." Pan murmured while re-lacing her knee high black leather boots.

"Hello, Son Gohan, this Yoshimara-san from Orange Star High School and I'm calling to speak with you about your daughter, Pan." 

Pan's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. 'This bitch called my dad!!!' Pan thought as Mrs. Yoshimara handed her the phone so that she could get chewed out by her Otousan. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you call a school administrator stupid!!" Came Gohan's voice booming through the telephone.

"Dad I didn't call-" Pan tried to argue before getting cut off by her dad.

"You know what, I'll have to talk to you when I get home." Before pan could answer her father she heard the dial tone. She handed the receiver back to Mrs. Yoshimara, who had a smile plastered across face. 

Pan snatched the suspension notice out of Mrs. Yoshimara's hand. "Kami, I wanna slap you." She said looking Mrs. Yoshimara straight in the eyes. The smile on her face disappeared quickly as she heard this. Before she could even say anything Pan was walking out of the building.

Yeah!! First chapter done!! The Dean obviously didn't know who she was missing with. In case you didn't notice, Pan is a rocker. Next chapter will be up soon.

Rock On!! \m/ ^_^\m/ 


	2. Mirai Trunks?

            Thanx everyone who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it. And I didn't even have to ask ^_^!! U guys ROCK!!!! 

            "Dad that's not what happened!" Pan had been trying to convince Gohan that she was completely innocent of all the charges the demon Mrs. Yoshimara was accusing her of. 

            "So you're saying she's lying on you?" Gohan asked trying to calm his anger down a bit. (Haven't we all been asked that question ^_-) 

            Pan pondered on that question for a few seconds before answering. "…Well,…Yeah." There was no point in lying to show respect to the hag. 

            "I can't believe you! Why would Yoshimara-san lie on you?"

            'He really doesn't want me to answer that does he?' Pan thought to herself. Instead of replying to her father she just stood there looking at him, waiting for him to ask a new question.

            "I asked a question, I expect an answer."

            "Because she's the devil! Why else would she lie on a student? She's like a female Cell. The broad is crazy!!" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to answer her father but still he asked for it. Asking such a stupid question! Come on now what did he expect? Really. 

            Gohan stood there stock still for a quick second before his entire body started to shake. "Go. To. Your. Room. NOW!!" Gohan took one menacing step toward Pan with each word that passed his lips. 

            Pan casually turned and headed toward her room. Of course she was so scared she was about to pee on herself but she wouldn't let her father know that. When she made it to her room she slowly closed the door and flopped across the bed.

            She lay there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling before rolling over and calling one of her only two friends. 

            "Bra, it's me." 

            "Hey! I heard what you did to Tenshi. What the hell happened?" Bra asked. She was the most popular girl in school and everyone yearned to just stand next to her. All the guys at schooled wanted her but she didn't care. Of course she dated but she was totally in love with Goten, Pan's uncle.

            "He came on to me." Pan replied nonchalantly.

            "Yeah, so?" Bra didn't get it. 

            "So, that was totally disrespectful!" Sometimes Pan thought Bra was the dumbest person on earth. 

            "I mean come on, we're talking about Tenshi here. QB Tenshi. Popular Tenshi." Bra really didn't see anything wrong with what happened. "I mean seriously, if I were you I'd go out with him."

            "I guess that's why you're not me." Pan replied in the flattest tone possible. 

            "I guess. You just need to get over my brother. He's not really feeling you anyways. You need Tenshi, I mean I would be trying to get popularity wherever it came from. I guess I just can't take being a loser…not saying that you're a lose-"

            "Bye Bra." Before Bra could say anything back she heard the dial tone. 

            ***

            Pan was walking down the hall headed for her fourth period government class when she heard Bra calling her. She knew it was Bra without even turning to look at her. Pan was still upset over their little conversation the night before and really didn't feel like being bothered with her at the moment. Pan continued on her path and quickly turned a corner to make sure she was out of Bra's eyesight.

            Pan stopped in front of the mirror on the wall to check her reflection. She was wearing her usual black but today she wore her form fitting Linkin Park shirt and tight dominatrix pant with the many bondage straps hanging and looping in and out of her pockets and between her legs. 

            She fixed her hair, which she had let grow out and wore in a choppy layered style that she had made into spike-like sections with some new concoction John Frieda created. She liked the way it looked falling just above her shoulders and decided she might keep the style for a while. 

            She never left the house without her abundance of safety pins and black lace up boots. Many people said that she was the most stylish rocker around, even though they didn't want to hang out with her. That was the silent rule, the rockers hung with the rockers and the trendy popular kids hung with the popular kids. 

            Pan had just turned around and started walking toward her class when she hit a rock hard chest. She slowly lifted her eyes to look at who was standing between her and her destination. Pan found herself looking up into the eyes of Trunks.

            'What the hell is he doing here? And why is his hair so long?' Pan thought. She found it terribly hard to speak when standing face to face with her crush.

            "Excuse me. I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, but I believe I'm lost." Trunks said. 

            "Are you looking for Bra? She is in room num-" she was cut off by Trunks who seemed to be acting rather weird.

            "You know my sister? Well, Hi I'm-" 

            "Trunks are you okay?" Pan was getting annoyed by this little game.

            "I'm not Trunks my name is Mirai." 

            "You know what Trunks, fuc-" Pan stopped mid sentence as a memory hit her. Her dad and the gang had told a story of a Trunks coming from the future.

            "You couldn't be. Oh my Dende! Mirai Trunks?" Pan said raising her hand to shake his. So this is the man that saved her family and friends. The man who made it possible for her to be born actually. 

            "How do you know who I am?" Mirai asked shocked at the knowledge this girl in front of him possessed. 

            "I'm Pan. Gohan's daughter. Nice to finally meet you." She stated as politely as possible.

            "Nice to meet you too." Mirai Trunks replied while shaking Pan's hand.

            "What are you doing here? I mean in this time, in my school?" 

            "Well, I go here."

            "How old are you now?"

            "Seventeen. I'd hate to be rude but I really need to get to class and I don't know where I'm going." Pan look at the paper that had all of his classes on it and pointed him in the right direction.

            "Hey, I haven't really made any friends out here so how about we hang out at lunch?" Mirai Trunks asked as he was starting off toward his class.

            'Is he serious?' Pan asked herself. "Sure!" She exclaimed trying to not sound to excited. 'Hell, this is Trunks we're talking about.'

            That's it for now. I hope that chapter didn't bore you guys senseless. Alright, alright, I don't know how the hell MT is seventeen but hey it worked or the story. 

            Oh, and I had to throw my fav. band in there. Linkin Park rocks!!


	3. Trunks Sucks

            Pan lay on her bed with tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe the things that had happened that day. It all started when she met Mirai no Trunks, who liked to be called Mirai.

            'I should have known he was a loser. With a name like 'Future' what the hell kind of name is that?' Pan thought while laying on the bed wallowing in her misery.  'He's not smart enough to know that MT is a more realistic name.' 

            Earlier that same day she had met who she thought was a gift from Dende. But hey, with a body like that who wouldn't have been temporarily stupefied? He seemed nice enough, he even asked if they could have lunch together.

            As Mirai and Pan walked out of the cafeteria a group of popular kids or the "Gachi's" as Pan 'affectionately' called them were also leaving.

            "Hey, you new kid… Why don't you hang out with us today?" One of the jocks asked.

            Trunks looked back from Pan to the gachis (I guess that's how you spell gachi as a plural ^_^) not knowing what he wanted to do.

            "That's okay. I already had plans." Mirai answered.

            "Maybe you should go. This could be your last chance at having friends. I think that I'm cursed." Pan told Mirai half jokingly.  Mirai looked at Pan for a few seconds before making his decision.

            "Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." He stated as he headed toward the group of jocks and cheerleaders. As they were walking off one of the girls that Pan really hated snaked her arm around Mirai's waist while throwing Pan a smug look.

            Pan threw the hooker that they called Amber Wakatsuki a glare that could kill a bear. Pan dumped the tray of nuclear waste that was dubbed 'cafeteria food' into the trash bin next to her and headed for the southern gate. 

            'This is officially a shortened day." Pan stated as she hopped the fence so smoothly it would have made any escaped prison convict proud.

***

            After giving Bra enough time to make it home Pan headed toward Capsule Corps. She had spent the rest of the day spending the money she earned from her job at McDonald's. The job she was two days away from quitting.

            Pan pushed the door open as soon as she landed on the Briefs' family residence. There was no need to knock she was there so often she practically lived there. She even had an extra pair of clothes and a spare toothbrush in one of the guest rooms. 

            As Pan headed to Bra's room she heard Bra's voice come through the door. She was talking on the phone. No doubt to one of her stupid friends who couldn't count pass ten yet knew exactly what was in fashion.

            Pan was about to knock on Bra's door when a finger tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes followed the finger to a hand, up to an arm, which was connected to a broad chest, and up to a face that contained the most amazing blue eyes that was ever placed in a man's head. There in front of her was what she considered perfection or as most people called him, Trunks.

            "What's up Panny?" He asked as she turned around to face him.

            "Nothing. What have you been up to lately?" Pan asked hoping he couldn't hear her heart, which was pounding in her chest. 

            "Nothing. Working as usual. How's school? Have you run into the "other me"?" Trunks asked with an odd look on his face, one that Pan couldn't quite place.

            "Yeah." 

            "Well, what do you think of him?" Trunks asked.

            "Nothings as good as the original." Pan answered watching as the smile spread across Trunks' face. Now it was clear, there was a competition between the Trunks' and Pan wanted to make sure the real Trunks won instead of 'Future'. 

            "Really?" Trunks asked taking a few steps toward Pan.

            "Yeah." Pan whispered as she felt Trunks' lips touch hers. 'Fuck. I've gotta be dreaming.' Pan thought as the kiss deepened. 

            Trunks temporarily broke the kiss and looked deep into Pan's eyes with a weird smile crossing his lips. He kissed her again before moving his lips toward her ear.

            "Wanna take a step into my room." He whispered.

            'Okay Pan think about this. This is Trunks, yeah, the real Trunks not that wannabe Mirai.' A voice in her head stated. 'Yeah, the 32 year old Trunks. The one that is way too old for you.' Another voice answered. 

            Pan smiled and headed toward Trunks' bedroom while dismissing the last voice.

            Ten minutes later Pan emerged from Trunks' bedroom with tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't believe how evil he was. How could he have done that to her? 

            They had been in his room making out and Trunks had tried to take her clothes off and when she resisted he told her to leave.

            "I've never really liked you. I never will. I just wanted to see how far you'd let me go." Trunks had said.

            It was now official, Pan hated Trunks and wanted nothing to do with him. That crush that had been building up over the past few years was totally gone. 

            Pan found herself running down the halls of Capsule Corp. heading for the front door. As luck would have it instead of running into the exit she ran into Mirai for the second time in one day. 

            "Pan? What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "Are you alright?" 

            Pan laid her head on his chest and let her tears soak into his shirt for a few seconds. "It's just… nothing." Pan said quickly while wiping the tears from her eyes and heading for the door.

            Hello friends! Dude, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last two chapters!! You guys kick major ass!! 

            Oh, and a gachi (gah-chee) is a whore or hooker or hookerish loser. Just to clear that up. Oh yeah, and I'm soo happy to see that my reviewers have such great taste cuz we all know that Linkin Park rocks!! 

            I'm also sure that u guys fav. bands kick ass too so tell me who you want to see dropped into the next chap of this story.


	4. Feelings?

            Sorry that it has taken sooooo long to update. I'm a f-ing ditz! I wrote this chapter and chap 5 but then like an idiot lost the disk. So 4 the last few weeks I've been looking 4 the disk. Well, I still haven't found it but I had everything written in my notebook. So let's forget my killer idiocy and move on w/ the story…

            Pan sat up on her bed and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 'I am _not_ gonna cry over that bastard! He's not worth it!' As the thought finished running through Pan's mind her phone rang. 

            "What?!" She didn't mean to sound rude but she wasn't trying to talk to anyone at the moment.

            "Uh… Pan?" A voice answered from the other end.

 "Trunks?" Pan really didn't want to hear his voice. Just as she was about to hang up the voice stopped her. 

            "Pan it's me Mirai." 

            'What a stupid name.' Pan couldn't help thinking. 

            "Oh. Hey." She stated in a rather flat tone. 

            "Are you alright?" Mirai Trunks asked concern filling his voice.

            "Yeah, thanks for asking." Pan wasn't in the mood for this, yet she just couldn't get herself to hang up. 

            "When you left you looked pretty… um, upset. I was just checking to see if you were feeling better or if there was anything I could do."

            "Uh… I'm, uh, okay now." Pan wasn't quite sure what to say nobody ever called her just to see if she was feeling better. And the fact that it was Mirai Trunks made it even more shocking. 

            "Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you at school. Good night." He stated quietly before hanging up.

            'Okay. That was weird. Kinda sweet though.' Pan thought. She couldn't believe how different the two Trunks' were. Even with the phone call Pan was still pissed off at what Trunks had done. She was still seething with anger that needed to be released. She swung her feet off the bed and walked over to her cd player. She put in Kittie's "Spit" cd and skipped to number three "Charolotte". There was no stress reliever like listening to pissed off chicks talking about putting their boyfriends heads inside of their closets.

            When the song was over Pan pressed the radio button on her stereo and laid back down on her bed. She soon fell asleep listening to "Be Obscene" by Marilyn Manson. 

            It seemed like she had been sleep for only 10 seconds when her alarm went off the next morning. Pan rolled over and hit the little clock on her nightstand. She pushed herself out of bed and got ready for school.

            Her morning passed as usual she caught the bus to school, even though she could have flown and save time and money, but that was putting too much energy in something as terrible as school. She sat in the back, alone as usual, and walked on to school grounds just as the first bell was ringing. 

            She took her precious time getting to class and sat in her seat a split second before the tardy bell rang. The teacher wasn't as annoying as usual and as Pan looked around the class she noticed some people she had never seen before. 

            All together the day seemed to go by pretty fast and before Pan knew what was happening the final bell was ringing. As she was walking to the bus stop Bra an Trunks walked up to her. "Hey." Bra said happily while hugging Pan.

            "Where have you guys been all day?" Pan asked turning her head to look at Mirai Trunks who was walking on the side of her.

            "We were about to ask you the same question." Trunks stated. "Hey do you want a ride home? Bra is going to meet up with some of her friends so I thought maybe I could get some company out of you."

            Pan contemplated the idea. She usually didn't get rides home with Bra because she liked the quiet time she had on the bus. Besides any reason to spend her Dad's money was fine with her. "Sure. I have nothing better to do today."

            Bra saw one of the friends she was hanging out with for the day and ran off to catch up with them. 

"Hey, are you hungry?" Mirai Trunks asked as he drove off of the school campus. "I mean I still owe you a lunch." He said quickly referring to the lunch he had skipped out on. 

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Pan asked. She was playing it cool even though for some uncertain reason she was feeling kind of nervous and...happy? 

"Um, it doesn't matter, how about Subway?" Mirai asked. 

They had sat in the Subway eating slowly and talking about the 'joys' of going to Orange Star High School and all of the 'wonderful' people who attended. They pulled up to Pan's house two hours later. Pan knew that if her dad was home she was going to hear it from him about being late. She was supposed to call but, hell, if he didn't know by now that she could take care of herself then he was the stupidest person on earth. 

Pan had just stepped out of the car when she heard the door open on the drivers' side. She threw Trunks a quizzical look which he just laughed off. 

"What are you doing?" Pan asked looking at Mirai Trunks with total confusion written on her face. 

"You're stupid." He laughed. Pan stopped for a moment, that wasn't something Mirai no Trunks would say. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?" He stated while chuckling 

They stood outside of the door for a few seconds saying there goodbyes. Pan turned to open the door but was stopped by Trunks' hand on her wrist.

"Can I do something?" He asked quietly.

"It depends on what you want to do." Pan retorted. 'What the hell is he getting at?' Pan thought with confusion.

"This." He said slowly before kissing Pan lightly on the lips.

That was the moment Pan was subconsciencesly (I don't know how to spell that word and I don't have a dictionary right now ^_^ and that doesn't even look right ^_-) hoping for. But what the hell was that sound in the background? It was some kind of beeping like a truck backing up. The noise was getting louder and louder until pan woke up. 

"What the..." Pan started while looking at her surroundings slowly. No she wasn't on the porch with Trunks and no his soft lips weren't on hers.

"Damn!" Pan said hotly while climbing out the bed and heading toward the bathroom. She got ready for school and walked into the kitchen. As she entered she could hear her mother humming while pouring a cup of coffee. The tune sounded slightly familiar to Pan but what was it?

Pan opened up the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice. 

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping-" Pan could hear Videl singing quietly. 

Pan placed the carton of juice back in the fridge and went to take a sip from her glass.

"Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight-"

Pan's glass shattered into several pieces as it slipped from her hand and hit the floor. 

So did you like?? Sorry it has taken so long to update; you wouldn't believe the stuff I have gone through to get this chap. posted!! Man right now I'm just praying that it goes through the uploading process...

Well n e ways, sorry that it was short I'll get the next chap up as soon as possible. I know I should b on chap 6 by now but pleeze forgive me *get's on knees begging* 

Yeah we had to place Marilyn and Kittie in a chapter and don't fear there will b more band name dropping like... oh say Disturbed... The Ataris...Something Corporate and much much much more. Bye!! 

Ps Do u like the new name?? Can u believe they made me change (my name is Arashi) my name. It's cool though as long as u all still like me... ROCK ON!!!!!!!


	5. Parties Suck

            Like sand through the hourglass so are the Love Sick Losers! Hehe! Well hello everyones!!! We have a new chap. Yay!! Have you noticed that I don't put disclaimers?? We'll the reason is cuz it's rather obvious that DBZ's not mine so what's the point in me saying so?? I mean if I owned DBZ there would be a lot more rock in it ^_^.

            Pan stood in the middle of Bra's room looking at what appeared to be the aftermath of a tornado. It looked like every item of clothing that Bra ever owned was thrown on the floor and across the bed.

            Pan looked around to see clothes hanging out of drawers and even a pair of pants hanging from the ceiling fan. 

            "Come on Bra!" Pan yelled toward Bra's bathroom door. "You have five minutes before I go back home!" Pan finished, annoyance lacing her voice. 

            "Okay I'm ready." Bra stated as she came into the room fixing her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing what appeared to be the tightest pair of jeans on earth and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. 

            "Hey Pan, how do you think I would look with red hair?" Bra asked as she laced up her tennis shoes.

            "Like an idiot." Pan answered mater-of-factly. 

            "I think it would be cute." Bra retorted. "I'm getting sick of blue hair. Who really has blue hair? And if you knew how much trouble it is to get all of your clothes to match your hair."

            "Your unique. Be proud." Pan replied slowly as they headed down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen they found Mirai Trunks sitting at the table sipping a sprite in a state of infinite boredom. 

            "About time." He said as he saw Pan and Bra enter. "What took you guys so long?" 

            Pan pointed at Bra silently and Mirai let out a chuckle. 

            "Should have known. Come on lets go already." He stated as he grabbed his keys and an encapsulated car. Bra had convinced Pan and Mirai to go with her to some party one of her friends were throwing. 

            The group pulled up in front of the rather large house around nine. The party was already started and raging as they walked in. 

            "Ahh! Bra!!" Some girl with a squeaky voice ran up to them and gave Bra a hug. "You made it! Oh and I see you brought friends." She said joyously but cast a wary glance in Pan's direction. "Oh Mirai, Amber is in the back." She said as she turned to greet some more people. 

            Pan's face was covered with an expression of absolute confusion. 'Why would he care if that gachi bitch is here?' She thought to herself. 

            "Ooh Mirai you better go and get your girl." Bra giggled while nudging Mirai with her elbow. She giggled harder as the blood rushed to his cheeks making them glow red with blush. 

            Pan stopped walking suddenly. 'Please tell me I didn't hear that. Please tell me he's not with _her_!!" She thought while putting a lot of stress and anger in the word.

            Just as she finished the thought Amber "The Skank" Wakatsuki pranced up to them and placed a kiss on Mirai's lips. 

            "Hey babe." He said while grabbing a hold of her hand. 

            'I think I'm gonna throw up.' Pan thought as she watched the sickening sight.

            "Hey Bra!" Amber said enthusiastically. "Pan." Her voice was suddenly full of dislike as she saw Pan standing there. "So how many people have we attacked now? No wonder you don't have any friends." Amber stated rather smugly to Pan. 

            "How many jocks have we had sex with now? I lost track after the swimming _and_ basketball team." Pan was pleased with the shocked expression that crossed Amber's face. 

            "Look you temperamental, friendless, oh and lets not forget crazy whore-"

            "Whore? You're the one who's had sex with half of the male population of Orange Star." 

            "You know what… I don't need this Mirai let's go." Amber looked up at Mirai Trunks, her face glowing with rage. 

            "Um… er." Mirai didn't quite know what to say; he was caught in the middle of an argument between his new girlfriend and his new, and he had to admit sort of close friend. 

            "It's okay Trunks…go ahead." Pan supplied quietly while looking at the indecisive look on the face of her friend.  

            "I don't believe he needs your permiss-"

            "Shut up." Pan silenced Amber with two short words and one quick hand gesture.

            Amber looked at Pan with anger rising in her again. She then looked over at Bra who had been listening to the argument in absolute silence.

            "Nani?" Bra asked when she noticed Amber staring at her. 

            "'What?' What do you mean 'what?' Why are you just standing there-" 

            "Amber you are my friend. Pan is my best friend in the world. I've got nothing to do with this and if you decide to put me in the middle of it you will only get your feelings hurt." Bra said truthfully.

            Amber stared at Bra for a moment longer then turned on her heels and walked away.  "Let me go and talk to her." Mirai Trunks said while watching his girlfriends figure become mixed in with the mass of teenagers.

            Bra went and wrapped her arm around Pan's shoulders when Trunks had left. "I'm sorry about that." Bra said honestly. 

            "Naw, it's okay. It's not your fault." Pan became quiet. Bra pulled her into an embrace.

            "You know I love you right?" Bra asked quietly.

            "Hai." Pan answered

            "You know you're like my sister right?"

            "Hai." Pan answered again. Where those tears burning at the back of her eyes?

            "So you know if worst came to worst I would be on your side right?" Bra asked with tears sliding down her face. 

            "Hai. I know." Pan replied, now she really felt like crying.

            "You sure?" Bra asked making absolutely sure Pan knew she would never intentionally hurt her. 

            "Yeah, I'm sure. Now stop crying all over me!" Pan said before breaking the hug and wiping the tears from Bra's eyes.

            "Love you." Pan stated honestly.

            "I love you too." Bra was wiping the rest of the tears away.

            "You know you should never cry. You look like hell." Pan said laughing.

            "Yeah well you should see how you look in the morning. That's a horrifying experience." Bra retorted chuckling. "Hey look who's here." Bra said pointing behind Pan. 

            Pan turned around to find Tenshi Okamara coming up behind her. "Hi Pan." He said in a low voice. "Hi Bra." He waved at her.

            "Oh my gosh! Sara you're here!" Bra turned and started walking away talking to the girl with the long black ponytail who had just waved. Pan knew it was a plan to get her and Tenshi alone together. 

            "Look Pan, I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I really like you, I do, but you know how guys are… If I had tried to be a gentleman the guys would have never let me live it down." Tenshi was actually a pretty handsome guy. Pan just never noticed since he was always acting like a butt-hole.

            He had hazel eyes and short brown hair. He also had a rather nice body. He was muscular and had broad shoulders. Tenshi stood before Pan clad in a pair of baggy jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and his letterman jacket.

            His appearance was in deep contrast with her extremely wide leg black pants, red Chevelle t-shirt, and black Chuck Taylors'. The All-American Rejects "Swing, Swing" was playing in the background and even though Pan hoped they would play something along the lines of Metallica "No Leaf Clover" or Thursday's "Understanding (In a Crash) she couldn't keep her head from bobbing. Hey it was better than the Brittney Spears they had just finished playing.

            "So, what do you want me to say?" Pan asked while adjusting her spiked bracelets.

            "Say that you forgive me for my stupidity and that you will give me a chance to make it up to you." Tenshi supplied.

            'Hey he's kinda cute. And if he tries anything I knock his teeth out.' Pan thought before shrugging her shoulders. "Why not." She stated.

            A smile spread across Tenshi's lips as he heard these words. "So… you wanna dance?" He asked.

            "Not really, but whatever." Pan stated plainly.

            As the night went on Pan realized that she was actually enjoying herself. She had been hanging out with Tenshi the whole night and she had actually liked it. She hadn't seen Trunks since he left to find Amber but she ran into Bra a few times. Each time she was with a different guy and she kept winking at Pan and Tenshi. It was obvious Bra wanted Pan to start dating Tenshi and if the night kept going in such a positive way she just might. 

            You want something to drink?" Tenshi asked as they sat down on one of the couches. 

            "Sure." Pan answered.

            "Soda, beer, what?"

            "Um… one of those red things with the rum in it." Pan answered with a smile on her face. Gohan would kill her if he found out she had been drinking but it was okay, she had already decided to spend the night over Bra's place anyways.

            A minute or two later Tenshi came back holding a red plastic cup in one hand and a Corona in the other.  Pan drank her drink while talking to Tenshi about miscellaneous topics. Who her favorite band was and so on and so forth.

            Pan noticed that she was getting a little dizzy and placed a hand on Tenshi's leg.

            "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

            "Yeah, just a bit dizzy." Pan answered while holding her head with the other hand. 

            "Maybe you should lay down. Come on." Tenshi stated while helping Pan to her feet. He helped her walk up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

            "It's quiet in here so you should be able to rest until Bra's ready to go." He said while pushing open one of the bedroom doors. As the door opened Pan sighed and passed out. 

            Tenshi caught her and carried her over to the bed. He walked back across the room and looked up and down the hall before closing the door. He sat down on the bed and removed Pan's shoes. He paused a moment before unbuttoning her pants.

            He pulled of her pants and dropped them on the floor. Tenshi brushed some of the hair out of her face before unbuckling his belt. His heart almost stopped as he heard the door open behind him. Before he had time to react he felt a vise like grip on his shoulder.

            Mirai Trunks pulled Tenshi off the bed and threw one hard punch to his face breaking his jaw and rendering him unconscious. 

            He walked over to where Pan lay. She looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. Totally unaware of what was almost about to happen to her. He picked up her pants and was about to attempt to put them back on her when her eyes opened.

            Even with her Sayajin blood Trunks' hadn't expected her to wake up so soon. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She looked from Trunks to the crumpled form on the floor.

            "Oh Kami, Oh Kami!" Pan had tears in her eyes as she sat up on the bed. "Oh shit. How long have I been knocked out?" Pan asked panicking. 

            "It's okay. Nothing happened, everything's alright." Mirai Trunks said soothingly trying to calm her down. Before anything else could be said pan threw her arms around trunks neck hugging him tightly.

            Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Don't cry."

            Pan's tears had already soaked through his shirt by the time he pulled away. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." He said while handing her her pants. He turned away so that she could put them back on in privacy. 

            ***

            "Bra let's go." Trunks said to his little sister when he found her.

            "Why?" Bra asked. "What's wrong?" She was in the middle of taking a body shot off of one of the football players.   

            "Nothing. Let's just go." He said. "It's late and I still want to get something to eat." 

            "Uh, okay. I'll meet you in the car." She said while gathering her things.

            When Bra got into the car she was greeted with silence. "What's wrong you guys?" She asked nervously. 

            "Nothing, Pan just doesn't feel good." Mirai Trunks stated. The rest of the ride was silent. After getting something to eat from a burger place they went home. 

            After climbing up the stairs Pan waited outside Bra's room for Trunks. "Mirai," she started, "Thanks."  Tears were starting to form in her eyes again.

            "It's okay. Don't cry, please." He pleaded while hugging her. He rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to go in the room with Bra. Pan had decided, as childish as it might seem, that she didn't want to sleep alone. 

            Trunks gave her a light kiss on the cheek and bade her a good night.

            That night it was Trunks' turn to dream.

            Mmwwuuhahahahahahahaheheheheehehe hehe he!!!!! You guys like my full blown evil laugh??? Well n e ways we had All-American rejects, Chevelle, Thursday, and my boys… * Screams* Metallica!!! Shouted out today. Who will it be next time??

            Also what's up w/ Mirai dreaming of Pan?… Will he ever change his name to MT?… Will he dump that bitch Amber?… Find out this and more on the next episode of Love Sick Losers.     
  



	6. Amber is Evil and Sucks

        Wait… could this be a new chapter??? Oh my… Hey I went into severe depression. That's why it has taken so long to update. The reason for my depression is because u guys didn't review. 

         Hey u want to hear something funny… (insert a 'yes') I almost got a concussion a few days ago. Why is that funny u ask. I almost got a concussion cuz I fell off (don't laugh, ok) I fell off of the curb… Yes the curb of my street. And no it is not a high curb…

N e ways on with the story.

         It was another Monday. The worst day of the week. Why? Because it meant the weekend was officially over and school was back in session. Mirai Trunks rolled out of bed and hit his alarm clock shutting it up. He climbed out of bed and walked, boxer clad, (yum ^_^) to the bathroom.

       He took his precious time getting ready and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. He had to make sure that he ate an absurd amount of food in the morning so he wouldn't be too hungry by lunch. He had to make sure that he didn't eat like a Saiyajin at school, especially since he was pretending to be a normal human. 

            After a few minutes Bra galloped down the stairs to join him. A month had passed since the party and she was still completely oblivious (like she is to most things) to what had happened to Pan. She was also severly upset to hear that her buddy Tenshi had to wear that horrible looking wire face thingy to keep his broken jaw set in place. 

            A smile came to Mirai's face as he thought of how that bastard had to drink all of his food. He let out a small chuckle before getting up from the table and dropping his dishes in the dishwasher.

            "What's so funny?" Bra asked interestedly. 

            "Nothing. Let's go we need to get to school on time today." He answered while grabbing his backpack.

            They reached the school just in time to see Pan walking up the front steps. 

            "Excuse me. Can I get your number, Sexy?" A voice asked behind her. Pan paused for a moment. She was being forced to take anger management classes and for once she was going to actually think before she talked. She wasn't going to get belligerent, she was just going to take deep breaths and count to ten. 'Ichi, ni, san… Oh fuck it!' "Who the HELL…" Pan trailed off as she turned around to see a grinning Trunks and giggling Bra behind her.

            "That was funny." Mirai laughed as he reached out to hug Pan.

            "Don't touch me you dick." Pan joked before walking into Mirai Trunks' embrace. 

            "Hem, hem." 

            Pan, Mirai, and Bra turned around to see Amber standing behind them. "Hey babe." She cooed sweetly as she waltzed up to Mirai. 

            "Morning, beautiful." He replied as he gave her a kiss. Pan turned around and continued on her way to class. She didn't find the feeling of bile in her throat sexy, so she decided to leave the scene before she threw up.

            "Where are you running off to now, freak?" Amber directed her question to Pan's back. 

            Pan froze mid step. She felt her right twitch and before she knew it was turning to face off with Amber again. "I have been trying, Kami knows I have been trying…" Pan paused as she found it rather hard to create a coherent thought, let alone sentence. If there was one thing that drove Pan to the brink it was being called a freak. "Hem…now, Mirai, I would suggest you call of your bitch before I break her face." Pan finished. She decided it was more fruitful to direct her response to her friend.

            "Amber lets go." Mirai stated while grabbing his girlfriends' arm and pulling her away from the conflict. 

            "Mirai, let go of me! I'm sick of you always taking orders from her! You start acting like a little bitch every time you are around that little… loser!" Amber screamed.

            "I would suggest you shut up. Okay, now I have tried to put up with your attitude since the ninth grade, but not only have you disrespected my friend you have disrespected my brother. Now I don't care how long we have been friends if you say one more thing about Pan or Mirai I will personally break my foot of in your ass!" Bra stated from her position in the corner.

            Amber turned around to look at Bra with shocked eyes. As she looked at her friend her expression changed from shock to anger. She slowly turned on her heels and stormed pass Pan. 

            Pan stood there staring at the ground until Amber walked past her. Without even knowing what she was doing she hit Amber across the back of her head. Amber spun around ready to strike Pan back.

            "I DARE you to hit me back. Hit me! Hit me back and I swear I will break every finger you have!" Pan could feel the anger swelling inside of her and it took everything in her body to keep from attacking Amber. 

            "You know what, Panny… I got something for you. Just wait and see. You will be sorry you ever laid eyes on me." Amber turned on her heels and walked away with a nice little plan brewing in her head.

            Mirai walked over to Pan and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "You know what. Don't touch me, okay. Just run after your little girlfriend like you always do." Pan said while jerking her shoulder away and walking off. She stopped before turning back toward her old friends. "Oh yeah, Mirai is a dumb ass name. Do you know how stupid you sound? And they call me a loser." Pan said while shaking her head in disgust and walking away.

            Mirai and Bra stared in shock at Pan as she stormed pass the crowd that was growing to witness the scene.

            It was another bad Monday. And it was getting worst. 

***

            After fourth period Amber walked up behind Mirai at his locker. "Gomen nasai." She said quietly as she leaned against the locker next to him. 

            "What?" He asked glancing at her downfallen face. 

            "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I made you mad this morning. I didn't mean to say what I did." She answered while twisting the bottom of her shirt nervously. 

            "To me or Pan?" He asked as he closed his locker and turned to look at her. 

            "To you." She answered taken aback by the question. 

            "And what about what you said to Pan? Huh? You know she is my friend and my sisters' best friend yet you still mess with her. Why can't you just leave her alone? Huh? I have never in the whole time that I've known the two of you seen her start an argument. With you or anyone else." Trunks heard his voice rising but couldn't stop it.

            "I know. I'm sorry okay. I don't know why I always start things. I guess I'm used to it. I don't know. But I'm sorry okay. Just please say you forgive me." Amber said as tears started to fall from her eyes. 

            Mirai was silent for a moment as he contemplated what she was saying.

            "You love me?" He asked quietly.

            "Huh?" Amber was confused by the change of topic.

            "Do you love me? You told me last night that you loved me. Do you?" He restated as he pulled his backpack onto his shoulder.

            "Hai. Aisheteru." Amber confirmed. 

            "Okay." Trunks stated plainly. "You want me to walk you to class?" He asked as he walked up to her and wrapped one of his strong arms around her. 

            "Hai." Amber wiped the tears from her eyes and melted into Mirai's embrace.

            As Trunks kissed Amber outside of her fifth period class he felt Pan's ki coming closer. She walked by him just as he was turning to leave to go to his class. She knew she should say something but the thought that he had made up with his whore again pissed her off to the point where she couldn't stand to be around him.

            Mirai watched Pan walk by as if she didn't see him and shook his head in disbelief.

            Pan was turning the corner about to walk down the flight of stairs that led to her classroom when she heard a voice behind her.

            "What should it be then?" Pan turned around (Disturbed rocks) to see who was talking to her and found herself face to face with Mirai.

            "Nani?" She asked confused.

            "What should my name be then? Since Mirai is a stupid name what should it be?" Mirai asked again, leaning against the wall looking like a lavender haired version of his father.

            "Um… I don't know… Why are you talking to me?" Pan asked confused at why after saying such mean things her friend would still want to be her… friend.

            "Because I want to. What should it be?"

            "I don't… uh… how about MT or something? I don't know. You're not pissed at me?" Pan was totally bewildered by the actions Trunks was taking.

            "MT huh? I guess that would work." Mirai started thoughtfully. "Oh and to answer your question. Hai. I do believe I am pissed at you."

            "Look, I'm sorry-"

            "I've been hearing a lot of that lately." 

            "You know what, forget it." Pan started to turn around when she felt Mirai grab her arm.

            "NO, I wanna hear this. I don't mean to sound like a dick." 

            "Trunks I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Okay I did mean what I said about your name but I'm sorry I said it like that. I just get so mad-" Pan was interrupted by the bell ringing. "I mean every time I get into it with Amber you always run off to go and 'calm her down' it's like my feelings don't even matter and today, I just lost my cool and I'm sorry."

            "It's alright. We're still cool. Hurry up and get to class. You're always in trouble so I'd hate to make you get into any more." Trunks stated chuckling. "Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you-"

            "What?"

            "How's Anger Management going?"

Oh my what a temper that little one has. OMGosh I didn't shout out n e bands this chapter. I should go back and just randomly drop a band name in there… ok hold on while I do that…ok I dropped a band in there for no real reason. Did you see it??? Hehe. Well n e ways I promise the next chap will be better I guess this is a filler. I still want to touch on the date rape issue (have Pan and MT talk about what happened at the party) so the next chap will probably be better. 

             This is when you review…


	7. What Happened?

I'M SOOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG!!! It's been typed for a while (it's been waiting to get uploaded for like 2 ½ weeks) but I was put on punishment *pout* and wasn't allowed near the comp! *Screams* I'm sooo happy!! I got sooo many reviews!! I finally saw the last ep of Cowboy Bebop (u all should watch that show) and now I'm depressed, every time I hear the song Blue I bust out in uncontrollable tears *sigh*. OMGosh I bought the bomb cd… Thursday War All The Time. It Rocks, you guys have to go buy it. On w/ the story…

"So Miss Son, how have your classes been going?" Ms Yoshimara asked with a sick twinkle in her eyes.

"Wonderful." Pan answered trying to keep her temper while looking at one of the two people that she wouldn't mind blowing up. Yoshimara-san was obviously not talking about her regular classes but the anger management class that she and Pan's father made her take. 

After quitting her job and 'attacking' her fellow classmates Yoshimara-san and Gohan thought it wise that she learn to deal with her pent up anger before she had to encounter 'the real world'. The only problem was that these anger management classes were only making her more pissed off. Every time she was around the woman who led the classes, Happy Haruka as she liked to be called, Pan only wanted to slap everyone in the vicinity. 

The little disagreement she had had with Amber the day before wasn't helping either. Apparently, from what she had heard, Amber was going to attempt to get revenge. Pan wanted to know what the little whore had planned. Not because she was intimidated but because she wondered what Amber really thought she could do to get back at her.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Yoshimara's booming voice brought Pan back to the conversation. Pan gave Yoshimara a don't-you-ever-yell-at-me-like-that-again glare that would have had pee running down the legs of a weaker person. 

"Who are you talking to?" Pan asked as her hold on her temper started to slip.

"Who else beside me and you are in this room?" Yoshimara asked threateningly.

"Oh." Pan stated. Yoshimara opened her mouth as if to continue speaking before getting cut off by Pan. "Then you must have been talking to yourself." (hehe ^_^) 

"Look little miss, don't make me angry. You will not like me when I'm angry." 

"Oh, so now you're the Incredible Hulk." Pan stated as she smoothed out her red and black checkered skirt. She was intentionally trying to get under the dean's skin. She had to admit that even though she hated Yoshimara she sort of enjoyed getting sent to her office so that she could torture the evil bitch.

"That's it! Be here at eight o' clock Saturday morning. You just earned yourself detention for the next two weeks!"

Pan sat in the hard back plastic chair that she had become used to and stared at the Dean. Surely she didn't just say that Pan had detention? A broad smile spread across Pan's lips.

"Wow. You must really like me. I think I'm flattered that you would give up not one but two of your Saturdays to sit in a room with me."

It seemed like the fact that she supervised the Saturday school had just hit Yoshimara because she suddenly became a deep shade of red and started shaking with anger. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "On second thought, I will be speaking with your father about your suspension." 

"You know. I always wondered why you guys thought that suspension was a punishment. It sounds more like a vacation to me. So how long is it gonna be? Are you giving me a five day weekend?" 

"We'll see what kind of vacation it is after I speak with your father." Yoshimara grinned as she dialed Gohan's work number. She was on the line for a minute or two before hanging up and dialing Pan's home number. Pan sat in the plastic chair with a smile plastered on her face. After a few seconds Yoshimara left a message and hung up the phone.

"Can I leave now?" Pan asked while playing with the holes in her fish net stockings. She looked up to see Yoshimara seething in anger.

"After I speak with your parents I will be telling you how long your suspension will be. Now get out of my sight."

"Gladly." Pan stated flatly as she grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Oh yeah, Miss Son." Yoshimara called with what sounded like amusement in her voice.

"Yes, _Ma'am_" Pan said sarcastically as she turned around. 

"I believe you are violating the dress code."

"How would that be, _Ma'am_?"

"Your skirt is too short I believe that is grounds for after school trash pick up duty." Yoshimara replied smiling.

"Oh, well, I hate to tell you this, _Ma'am, _but in chapter two, section five, paragraph three of the student handbook it says that no skirts can be more than five inches above the knee. My skirt falls at exactly four inches and two centimeters above my knee. If you do the math, assuming that you can count, then you will realize that I am at no fault." Pan asked before turning and walking out of the office. She was grinning wider than she had ever done before. Not only had she pissed Yoshimara off, she got out of trash duty, and would be getting into no trouble at all when she got home since Gohan and Videl had to leave town for a week for some dork convention.

"Hey Trunks." She said, the happiness oozing from her pores. 

"I wish you would stop calling me that. People look at you funny and I had to come up with an excuse to tell Amber about why you keep calling me by my 'brother's' name." Mirai Trunks said as he walked over to her.

"Oh, It just sort of slips, what with your name being Trunks and all." She stated in her oh so smart way. "So how is my 'best friend' doing now a days?" Pan asked referring to Amber.

"Please don't." Mirai stated. 

Pan looked up at him to see the upset expression on his face. She noticed that he looked pretty good today, not that he ever looked bad. Blush started to creep up Pan's face. He was wearing a nice pair of slightly baggy jeans, an open grey button up shirt, and a black tank top. ('tank top' sounds funny we call 'em wife beaters ^_^)

Pan looked down quickly before Trunks had the chance to realize that she was staring at him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." She answered referring to their conversation about Amber.

"What ever. Hey you wanna hang out today? Since your parents are gone, you don't have a job anymore, and your anger management classes are on Mondays and Wednesdays," He let out a small chuckle at the thought of her in those classes before continuing, "I assumed you don't have anything to do today." 

"Actually I have to…" Pan started, "Okay, no, I don't have anything to do today. So, what you wanna do?" Pan looked up to see a smile on Mirai Trunks' face. She had just got busted again. It was true she had no life but she didn't want the rest of the world to know that.

"I don't know. I didn't think about that." Mirai Trunks replied with a smile. Pan chuckled at her friend. "Nice shirt. Adema's cool." 

"What? Are you turning into a rock fan?" 

"You obviously haven't seen my cd collection."

The third period bell had rung signaling the beginning of lunch. The two friends turned a corner heading towards the cafeteria. "Hey, you wanna skip the cafeteria and go get something to eat…" Pan trailed off as they saw a shocking sight. 

Amber was leaning up against a locker kissing a guy that was not Mirai Trunks. She was too busy to notice that her boyfriend was watching the scene. Pan reached out and grabbed Trunks' arm as he went to attack the guy kissing his girlfriend. Pan wasn't sure why she stopped him, she just didn't want her friend to get in trouble, like she was going to be in as soon as she finished pounding Amber into the ground.

"Come on let's just go." Pan said as she glared at the bitch who had the nerve to cheat on someone as wonderful as Trunks. Mirai stopped his advances for a moment. "Come on let's go." Pan repeated.

"Okay." Trunks answered but continued in his intended path of travel. Pan ran up behind him and grabbed his arm again. "It's okay. I'm not gonna do anything." He stated. Pan decided to trust her friend and continued walking along side him.

As they came closer to Amber she stopped sucking face with her companion long enough to see Trunks walking by. She jumped and tried to nervously explain but was cut short as she realized he wasn't paying her any attention. She did however catch Pan mouthing the words, "I'm gonna beat your ass."

***

After catching Amber cheating on him Trunks didn't want to stay at the school any longer so after asking Bra if she wanted to tag along (and getting a brisk 'no') they left campus and found a McDonalds.

Pan watched Mirai Trunks seethe in anger as he ate one of his burgers. She couldn't remember ever seeing Trunks mad. Wait, except at the party. She remembered seeing the anger flicker in his eyes as he tried to comfort her. She also very vividly remembered seeing the crumpled figure of Tenshi. She was so happy that Mirai was there to save her. She was even happier because she was scared to think about what she would have done to Tenshi if his plan had worked.

Mirai noticed the look on Pan's face and asked her what was wrong. 

"It's nothing." Pan replied shortly.

"No it's something. You don't look pissed for no reason." He had come out of his anger induced stuper long enough to see the expression on Pan's face. She looked severely pissed and kind of sad at the same time. He had a feeling that it wasn't because Amber had cheated on him. 

"I was just thinking." She answered quietly as she continued eating her fries.

"Thinking about…?" It was obvious he wasn't going to let her get by with a half answer.

"Tenshi." Pan replied honestly.

"Oh… Look if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Yeah, I know. It's just-"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Pan didn't want to talk about it yet. Even though she knew that if there was anyone in the world who would be there for her it would be Trunks she still couldn't get the words out.

"You want another burger? I'm still hungry." She said hurriedly changing the subject.

"Iie. I'm fine." Trunks replied watching Pan nervously get up and walk over to the cash register.

Pan was standing at the counter for a few seconds waiting for someone to come and take her order. It was obvious that they were still short on people. She would have preferred to go to a different McDonalds but this was the closest one to the school. Of course they would end up going to the place she dramatically quit from. Why couldn't they have gone to Jack in the Box? (I don't even know if they have Jack in the Box in Japan ^_-)

A few seconds later the manager came to take her order. He looked at her for a moment as anger filled his eyes. "Can I take your order?" He strained to ask politely. 

"Sure, I would like two jumbo jacks with cheese and no onions, please." She ordered with a smile on her face. 

"Will that be it?" He asked in the same strained voice. Pan fought with the idea of torturing the man by changing her order repeatedly but decided to be nice for once.

"Hai. That will be all, thank you." She stated in the same polite and cheery voice.

After her food was prepared the manager slammed her tray on the counter and glared at her. Pan could practically see the smoke coming from his nostrils. Her smile broadened as she saw how riled up he was getting at the mere sight of her.

"Thank you very much. That was fast you must have just broken your record. I guess the eight years of practice you've had has really paid off." Pan said in the same cheery tone. She could tell the man was trying his hardest to keep from jumping over the counter and strangling her.

After she sat back down at their table Trunks gave her a quizzical smile. "What did you say to get his panties all in a bunch?" He asked referring to the man who was glaring daggers at the side of Pan's head.

"Nothing. He's still mad at the way I quit I guess." She answered. "I still can't believe Bra turned us down just to hang out with those preppy bastards." She said changing the subject.

"They're not that bad you know." Trunks stated while sipping his soda.

"Whatever. Where do you want to go next?" Pan asked changing the subject again.

"I don't care. Pick a place." 

Pan twisted on of her ponytails around her fingers. "Hm…" She had a slight grin on her face that made Mirai nerves.

"Nani?" He asked looking at her quizzically. She looked kind of cute sitting there with her two ponytails. She looked kind of… innocent… in a punk rock sorta way of course.

"I was just thinking about something we could do." She replied.

"Something like what?"

Pan just looked at him the smile spreading across her face. "Nah, you're too boring for it. Never mind." 

"What? Come on what is it? Wait, if it has anything to do with violence, blowing anything up, or-" Trunks started.

"No. What type of person do you think I am? Don't answer that. What do you think Mom would say if you came home with a tat?" Pan asked.

"That sounds so wrong. It's weird when you call kaasan mom." Trunks said shaking his head.

"What's weird about it?" 

"That would make you like my sister. Ugh."

"What do you mean 'ugh'? Anyways you didn't answer my question." 

"She would probably kill me then have Vegeta incinerate my body." Mirai stated blankly.

"It would not be that bad. Come on grow some balls." Pan laughed poking Trunks in the shoulder. "Live a little."

"You know this is called peer pressure. But… okay." He stated piling all his trash on top of his tray. "Come on, let's go." He said standing up and heading toward the trash can.

*** 

"I can't believe you talked me into that." Mirai said as they sat on his bed later that day. 

"Oh man up and stop acting like a little girl. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Pan stated she had gotten her first tatoo and knew that Gohan was going to kill her if he found out. He forbade her from getting a tatoo until she moved out. Of course he also forbade her from getting piercings too. But she had nine of those (her naval, nose, tongue, three in her left ear, two in the lobe and one in the cartilage of her right ear) and all he did was ground her for a month. 

"What did you get anyways?" Mirai Trunks asked her. 

"A bucking bronco." Pan stated as she turned around so that he could see the horse on her lower back. Pan wouldn't let him see what she was getting until after. It was supposed to be surprises. "And what about you cry baby?" Pan asked teasing him. 

"I didn't cry. Shut up. I got my mom's name. You know, my mom from the future." He said looking down at the bed. 

"Trunks, what happened in the future? Why did you come back here? And how are you seventeen? I can't figure that out." Pan asked as she got up and plopped down on the giant beanbag chair in the corner. 

Wow, that was long and boring. Sorry again that it took so long to update. I'll get the next chapter up relatively soon. I'm starting two other stories and a one shot right now and I have another T/P in the works. I need to get the next chapter of my B/V Betrayal up. I only update that once every two or three months. In short I'm a very busy girl. Yeah, I had to shout out Adema, they kick all kinda ass! My person fav is "Giving In"

Oh, and MUCHO thanx to everyone who has reviewed.

Hey do you like the new name? 

Review and the next chap might come a little sooner *hint*


	8. Death Sucks

  Yay!!!! I'm back!!! I hope you guys missed me! I know, I know (ducking random flying objects) I suck sooo much ass!! I should have updated like a million years ago. Pleez forgive me and keep reading my fics. Here's the story…

Pan looked over at Mirai Trunks, he had become quiet after she had asked him to tell her about what happened to him in the future. He sat there clicking a pen and trying not to look at her.

"Um…" He started slowly. "Well, I guess you know all about the time lines and how when the first Mirai Trunks came here his time stayed the same." Trunks said putting the pen down and looking at Pan. 

She nodded but stopped when she realized something. "ehat do you mean the 'first Mirai Trunks'" She asked confused.

"There was more than one of us. That's why I'm seventeen I guess." He started to explain. "You see the first one came here and then went home, the second time he came he found out that one of him had been killed by Cell. Well the first time he came a new time line was created, right, well when he came back here he realized that there was now three of him.  There was him, the baby Trunks, and the Trunks that was killed by Cell. Which means that three timelines were created; the one were his… Our world was ruined by the androids, the one were he was a baby, and the one were he died. Well, I don't know what happened and how but another timeline was created. You see it might have been when he came to visit me."

"Mirai Trunks visited you??" Pan asked in shock.

"Hai. He came to tell me to be careful because Cell was going to try to kill me and I guess that created a fourth me. He also told me that if I ever needed anything to come back here…" Mirai trailed off.

"What happened? Why did you come back here?" Pan asked cautiously while propping herself up on a pillow.

"I don't know what went wrong. Bulma is here. She was there for Mirai Trunks when he left I guess cuz he's not here. I don't understand… About a month or so after Mirai Trunks left my time we fond out Kaasan was sick. She had some type of cancer and it was too late to stop it. She lived about another three months before she died. I couldn't stay there anymore. I think I failed." Trunks stopped as the tears came to his eyes.

"Why would you say that??" Pan asked trying to keep a steady voice.

"I left my time. I was supposed to come back when I turned eighteen, three years after my first visit. But I came back early. I was supposed to come back next year and get stronger so that I could help the Z gang with the new androids and come back and stop the Cell from my time from getting to the androids. That's what Mirai Trunks told me I had to do because that's were he had messed up and if I did that my time might be saved or your time might come out even better than it is now. Goku might have lived. But when Mom died I had to leave, I couldn't stay there without her, there was no one to fight to save. I never stopped the androids. They're probably going to keep destroying everything until Cell catches them and then he'll finish the world off."

Pan sat on the bed speechless. The regret was obvious in his voice. He really felt like a failure. She didn't know what to do. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You didn't fail. You are very strong. I mean to go through all that you've been through." Pan stated quietly while holding Trunks in her arms. He looked at her and she was stunned by how beautiful his eyes looked at that moment. Before she could stop herself she kissed him.

Hehehehehe. Whoa this is short. Sorry bout that. I promise I will never let that much time pass by without updating. You can hold me to my word. 

Catch ya in a few days…


	9. Trunks' Whore Sucks

     Sorry that it has taken so long to update. U won't believe what happened to me. I got sent to a foster home!!!! This is the first chance I've had to get to a comp since the last time I updated. I already have the next couple of chaps typed and on my disk so I promise this time that I'll update sooner. Well, on w/ this fic of mine….

"Whoa! What the hell!" Bra screeched as she busted in Mirai's room to become a witness to the kiss. Pan jumped up in shock to see Bra standing in Trunks' doorway with her jaw on the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you, I, uh, I gotta go." Bra stuttered before running out of the room embarrassed.  

Pan and Trunks looked at each other silently. They were both red with embarrassment and shocked at their actions. "Um, I better go." Pan stated quietly before hurriedly gathering her belongings and heading for the door. 

"Wait." Trunks said while reaching out to grab Pan's arm. He stopped her exit and spun her around kissing her again. Pan was taken by surprise yet enjoyed every minute of it.  

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Pan breathed after they had separated. "What about Amb-"

"What about her?" Trunks asked with a tinge of anger in his voice. "I'm mean, you're cooler than her anyways." He stated as a smirk appeared on his face. 

Pan blushed slightly at the statement. What a day this had been. Pan's thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone began to ring, playing her ring tone of the moment Die Trying's "Oxygen's Gone". "Moshi moshi." She said into the phone. 

"Hello, Miss Son?" A small yet proper voice asked on the other end.

"Hai. This is her" Pan replied looking over at Mirai who had sat back down on the bed.

"This is Hilde Makoni from Cinnamon City General Hospital."

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Pan asked getting a tad bit nervous. Why was a hospital three hundred miles away calling her?

"We are so sorry to inform you that your parents, Gohan and Videl Son were killed in a automobile accident-"

Pan didn't' hear the rest of the sentence. The only thing that could be heard over Pan's heart beating in her stomach was the phone hitting the ground.

Wow, I think that was shorter than the last chapter… please don't yell at me and throw things *ducking flying objects* HEY!!!  Sorry if the next chap takes a while to be updated. I'm not allowed on this site on my comp so I have to find other people who are willing to loan me their comps. 

Oh and I promise, I promise, I promise the next chap will be longer.

Rock on \m/  ^_~ \m/


	10. Trunks' Whore Sucks Harder

Hey, everyones!! I'm back with a new chap for that booty. Did you miss me while I was out?? I missed ya'll. Well, I had this chapter and like five other chaps for my different stories saved on a disk and lost it. Well u guys already know that I'm a ditz… ok enough chit-chat and on with the story….

Pan fell to the floor as a new wave of sorrow washed over her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, how could her parents be dead? She had just talked them earlier that day. How could she be an orphan?

"Pan what's wrong? What happened?" Mirai asked as he tried to console her.

"They're dead. They, are, gone." Was all she was able to choke out as another round of sobs consumed her.

"Who's gone. What are you talking about?" Mirai asked confused.

"Mom and Dad are dead. They are gone."

Trunks slumped back. It felt as if a fist had just hit him in the chest. His Sensei was dead… again. He didn't know what to do, he had to console Pan but who was going to comfort him.

SORRY U GUYS GOTTA GO check back in 4 hrs for rest of chapter.


	11. Trunks' Whore Sucks Extremely Hard

Hey did u guys miss me? I missed u all. Well, i've finally returned to finish that last chapter. i really did mean to return in 4 hours but u guys know how life is and i finally got a comp so i won't leave u guys like that... yeah i know that i said that many times before but i mean it this time.

"Pan teleph-" Bulma paused as she opened the door a few moments later to find Pan and Mirai in tears. "Oh my, what's wrong what happened?" Bulma asked with panic laced through her voice.

"Kasaan, you might want to sit down." Mirai replied trying to portray the stronger one out of the two. Bulma slid down onto the bed opposite the two teens her eyes focused on the bawling Pan. "Um, Gohan-san and Videl-san died."

"Whatever. Anyways Pan the phone's for u." Bulma stated as she tossed the phone towards Pan and headed for the door. Trunks and Pan watched Bulma blankly as she headed out of the room. "Mom, i'm serious." Mirai said as he started to stand up.

"Well, if they're dead how are they on the phone?" Bulma replied annoyed before heading for the door again.

Both of the tear-streaked faces followed Bulma as she walked out of the room. Pan and Mirai turned to each other with confused expressions before Pan slowly lifted the phone to her ear and whspered an anxious 'hello'.

"Hey Pan, where have you been? We've been calling you all day. Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be over Bra's house?"

"I love you dad." was all that Pan could say as she felt a great wave of relief at the sound of her father's voice.

I'll be back soon...


	12. New Promises and Jealousy?

OK I'm back! Yay! I told u gays that i wasn't gonna make you wait. Well anyways sorry that the last chapters were sooo short. so now i'm going to try to get back to my old self and write a decent chapter! Oh and i apologize before hand for any misspelled words cuz i can't spell at all and this comp doesn't have spell check! Well, n e ways on with the show...

Pan's heart felt much lighter as she turned to face Mirai Trunks. She couldn't stop the emense feeling of euphoria that was coursing through her veins at the realization that her parents were indeed in one piece and very healthy. She never thought that she would be so happy to hear her mom and dad yell at her for not being where she was supposed to be (which was at home).

Pan turned to Mirai explainiong that Gohan and Videl were alive and well. Her grin was large and toothy before faultering and finally disappearing. A thought had just struck her and the anger that often plagued her started to boil in the pit of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked seeing Pan's expression change.

"Amber-" Pan started.

"I don't want to talk about her." Mirai finished, cutting her off abruptly.

"No, not about that. It's just that-"

"Look, please can we just forget that she exists? I finally realized that i was being an idiot. She was wrong for me and you tried to tell me but I couldn't see it. I realize that now and I just want to move on and get over it, okay. Can we just be happy that everything was one big misunderstanding or mistake or whatever and just be happy that your parents are alright."

Pan sat there silently as Mirai finished his monologue. "Well, now that you've gotten all of that out I just want to say that I can't just move on, don't you see? That dumb slut set that shit up! I don't know what she

was thinking when she did it, maybe that scare that it would give me would be a big enough payback or revenge or whatever it was that she wanted to get. But all she managed to do was piss me of more than I already was. So, now i'm gonna have to follow up on that promise i made her." Pan finished, stood up and headed toward the door of Mirai's room.

"Wait!" Mirai exclaimed and ran up behind Pan in an attempt to stop her before she could get too far away. "Look i'm not too happy with Amber right now as you know-" Mirai looked away as a pained expression flickered in his eyes. "But I still can't let you go and attack her. I think that sometimes you forget that you are a Saiyan and she's just a human." Mirai was pleading with her now. It had nothing to do with his now shattered feelings for Amber. This had to do with Pan and her anger which had gotten the best of her many times before.

Pan just looked at Mirai for a moment before turning back toward the door again.

"Pan I like you a lot." Mirai said bluntly. The statement shocked Pan to the point of immobility and she stood before the door stock still. These were words that she had dreamed that he would say numerous times. She turned to face him as he continued. "I care for you and I would like to maybe start a relationship with you. I just hope that you feel the same."

"Yeah, I do." Pan replied not quite able to look into Mirai's eyes.

"Then please, if this is going to go anywhere let this whole Amber-rivalry-thing go."

Pan stared at Mirai Trunks for a moment contemplating his request trying to figure out if was an ultimatum and therfore offensive statement.

"Alright." She finally answered after all this was for Mirai.

"Promise me."

Pan looked up at Mirai in shock. Surely he wasn't about to say what she thought that he was...

"Promise me that you won't start anything with Amber. Just let it go, you know. Let her make herself look like an idiot." Mirai Trunks watched Pan carefully waiting for her answer. After a lenghthy pause it finally came.

"OK."

Mirai placed a feather light kiss on Pan's lips emmitting a low "Thank you." and opening the bedroom door.

As Mirai Trunks walked out of the room with his hand on the small of Pan's back he beheld two odd sights. One being Bra with a plastic bag over her hair protecting some sort of brown paste that was coating every strand. She was dancing around to some annoying pop song and pretending to not be looking out of the corner of her eyes at her brother and her best friend acting affectionate toward each other.

The other sight was Present Trunks walking on the other side of the hallway staring blatantly at the new couple asd they headed for the stairs. Mirai had always felt that Trunks reserved some sort of resentment toward him and Mirai was very aware of the competition that Trunks was trying to have with him; but Mirai couldn't exactly understand why there was a certain amount of malice and flickering anger in his eyes as he watched them walk down the stairs.

Sorry if the spelling and punctuation sux. well, n e ways what do you guys think of the new chap... pan and mirai are together, gohan and videl are alive, and Mirai made Pan promise not to hurt Amber... will she be able to keep that promise? and if she doesn't will Mirai call it quits on the new relationship? And what's up with Trunks acting all wierd? Find out on the next episode of love sick losers! Oh and the new chap is already done... how fast you get it depends on how fast you review... hint cough hint...


	13. A EVIL Plot on the Horizon

Ok so yeah I started this story a wwwhhhhhoooooollllle like 2 and a half years ago! Dude if anyone is still out there who wants to read this u are mad awesome! Even better if there is anyone out there who's been reading this since the beginning u are hella hella mad awesome! I know each time i start a chap i say that the new chaps won't take as long but honestly i don't know how long these chaps will take to get posted all that i can promise is that the fic will eventually get finished. oh and whatever happened to the original version of this chapter is a mystery to me cuz i sure can't find it or remember what i had originally wrote...

Oh and long live my new addiction MYSPACE! anyone who likes my fics can look me up on there at the screenname is Kitty Von Slausenberger! lata and on the newest chap:

Trunks, the present day version, sat in his office behind his large oak desk fuming. How could Pan, the girl who had been madly in love with him for the past like five years, suddenly forget about him for this new loser-imitation Trunks! Okay he did kind of diss her that one night but seriously he had just gotten into an argument with Marron and if Pan really liked him so much and if she really did want to be with him then she would have done whatever he wanted her to do, right? Was he the only one who saw the sensibility in this whole situation? But no, she had to act like a kid and throw a hissy fit before storming out and trying to hook up with a replacement. 'And might I add a shitty one at that!' Trunks thought as he tapped his pen against his desk.

There was no way in hell that he was going to let a sissy like Mirai Trunks take what he had already marked as his territory all that this meant was that he was gonna have to pull out his bag of tricks and turn up the charm until little Miss Son saw what she was missing out on... The real, the almighty Trunks!

"Um, I'm sorry Sir, would you like me to come back?" Asked Mai, Trunks' geeky yet quite hot secritary. She had walked in to find Trunks standing on top of his desk fist raised to the sky in what looked like a victory pose... although what he had won was unbeknownst to her. He actually kind of reminded her of that on strong man many years ago. Her parents always talked about him and she had even seen old film reels of the man talking... what was his name? Ah, Hercule also known as Mr. Satan! What a loser!

"Eh, no. What is it that you wanted, Mai?" Trunks asked as he climbed down off of the desk. "There was a spider hanging over the desk, and , I , well, whatever! Why are you in here?" Trunks new that there was no way to talk himself out of such a stupid situation so the best course of action was to be mean to the little lady. 

"It's just that you recieved a few phone calls and since you wanted to left in privacy for a while I took down the messages." Mai answered her voice trembling.

"And who are they from?" Trunks asked recovering his oh-so-smooth demeanor.

"Well, one is from a Ms. Hanoko, another from a Ms. Kaia, one from a Ms. Sakura, and the last one is from Ms. Marron"

Trunks could tell that Mai was nervous, every ounce of her was trembling in his presence. Just how he liked his woman innocent and slightly afraid, that made it all the more fun to ruin them. He made a mental note to seduce his secritary. "Close the door and read the messages to me, please." Trunks stated sliding down a little more comfortably in his seat.

"Um, Okay." Mai started as she pulled the door close and began reading the messages. "Hi babe, I really injoyed myself last night..." Mai stopped as Trunks raised his hand shushing her.

"First off, take down your hair. That bun of yours is much to tight. And lose the glasses, you remind me of my high school librarian. And lastly stop sounding so monotonous. Loosen up, you know it's like reading lines in a play."

Mai, turned her back on Trunks as if trying to gain her composure before removing her glasses and turning back around and beginning to read again. Trunks breath caught in his throat, for such a little pip squeak Mai was kinda hot when she loosened up. Trunks made a mental note to ask her out for a drink. He wanted to see just how loose she could get, figuratively speaking of course.

"'Hi babe, I really injoyed myself last night. I hope that I can see you again soon.' Um. here's the next one: 'Trunks honey I never knew that I could have so much fun in a swimming pool. All these years of swim could have never prepared me for you.' Ms. Sakura wanted to know 'where did you learn such amazing moves?' and, um, I think that you had better read this one yourself sir." Mai stated handing the note to Trunks.

"I don't pay you to think." Trunks answered cooly. After reading all the other notes he knew that Marron must have said something extra dirty if Mai felt uncomfortable. Trunks readjusted himself in his seat and waited for what he knew would be the highlight of his day.

Mai waited a few seconds trying to compose herself before beginning- "'You sick shit! How could you do this to me! after all the years that we have been together your monkey ass would go and fuck all these women! Yes, I know about everything, all the nights in the bars, the chick in the pool, everything! Maybe you shouldn't leave your cell phone sitting sround with all these juicy text messages! I suggest you buy some new shit 'cuz i gave everything away in the best yard sale your stupid ass has ever seen!'" Mai lowered her head too embarrased to look her boss in the eyes. She was extremely excited that some lady had the guts to stand up to a man as vile and disgusting as Trunks. She reminded her self to give Marron a high five if she ever saw her again.

Trunks was shell shocked. Not only from the note that Marron left but at the fact that Mai sounded just like her. 'Why couldn't she act that good while reading the dirty messages?' Trunks wasn't the type of guy to get all worked up over a woman. He knew Marron would come back eventually. She could never really leave him. Besides right now the only thing that he really wanted to put any energy into was bringing Pan to her knees. He had a feeling that she would end up being his most formidable conquest yet. Trunks excused Mai from his presence and set forth to a plan that would make Pan crumble...

sooooooooooo now we know what's going on inside of trunks' mind... he's a bad bad dirty boy who doesn't like getting beaten. let's see if he can really bring pan back into his clutches... find out on the next chap

Muah peoples... oh and for a new taste of music recommendations... Panic! At the Disco is the shit! 


End file.
